1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for searching an image satisfying a predetermined condition from a plurality of images and displaying the searched result.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now, an image file stored in a hard disk of a computer apparatus has been managed on a folder basis and information indicating a folder and an image file stored in the folder is displayed as a list. Further, time information about the image file contained in the folder is detected to obtain time range from the earliest to the latest image, displaying the time range as attribute information of the folder.
When the image file satisfying the predetermined condition is searched from the image file stored in the hard disk of the computer apparatus and the searched result is displayed, displaying the searched image file on a folder basis enables a user to easily confirm the searched image file. An image file which does not satisfy the search condition is not displayed even if the image file is stored in the same folder, however, conventionally, the time range of all the image files contained in the folder has been displayed as the attribute information of the folder. Thus, the time range of actually searched image files does not coincide with that of the image files displayed as the attribute information of the folder, and it causes a problem that a user may misunderstand.
The present invention prevents a user from misunderstanding a search result by a displayed content when image files of attribute information which satisfy a predetermined condition are searched from image files which are managed on a folder basis, and the searched result is displayed on a folder basis.